


Aftermath of an Adventure Part II

by MsPeggyElliott



Series: Zatanna-verse [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Zatanna (Comics)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Barbara and Dick are lesbian moms, Dick is supportive, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap, Girl Jason is a Tomboy, Mom Grayson is fem as hell, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Size Difference, Spanking, Zatanna is kinky like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPeggyElliott/pseuds/MsPeggyElliott
Summary: We pick up from where we left off. After having been turned into a girl, Dick Grayson spends time with Jason Todd. After the two have sex, Dick awakes to find that now Jason has transformed. He decides to give Zatanna a call...





	Aftermath of an Adventure Part II

Zatanna thinks a bit as Jason stands there in his now over-sized shirt. Dick Grayson breaks the silence.

"So did I pass it on?" 

Zatanna hasn't quite figured out what's wrong but gives Dick the best answer she has.

"It seems so, magic doesn't quite work like that, but then again...it's not my magic."

Jason chimes in.

"So like...to fix this...am I going to need to fuck some other guy or lady...would a lady turn into a man if I did that?"

Zatanna answers the best she can.

"There's no way of knowing if that's what triggered it."

"It doesn't explain why Jason was also de-aged." Says Dick.

"What do you mean?" asks Zatanna.

"The only way I know it's Jason is because of the white streak in the hair. Jason is far shorter than he used to be as well."

Zatanna starts to see it.

"Know that you mention it, Jason looks to be in his early 20's maybe slightly younger. You two stay here, until I know what's going on, I'm keeping this place under magic quarantine."

Days pass since the magic quarantine, Jason shows more signs of de-aging. appearing to be about 14 years old. Jason stills acts like his normal self however...

"Bullshit, now I need to a fake ID for booze."

Dick hasn't really been the same either, treating Jason as more of a daughter than a friend or brother.

"Young lady, I don't want to hear that kind of language from you ever again."

Jason doesn't want to hear it.

"Shut the fuck up, Grayson. You're not my mom or my dad."

Dick has had enough, he gets up and walks towards Jason. He grabs Jason by the wrist over to the couch. Jason tries to break free, but his current body isn't up to taking on Dick. Dick takes a seat and throws Jason on to his lap and spanks him mercilessly. After a few minutes he lets Jason go.

"Maybe you'll think twice before swearing again, young lady." Says Dick as he turns on the TV.

Jason rubs his behind.

"Young lady? What the hel---heck, man?"

"I don't want to hear it, now off to bed."

"Why don't you..."

Dick gets up again, Jason knows he can't do anything about and goes to bed....

The next morning Jason wakes up to smell of pancakes. He goes into the kitchen and sees....someone a woman with dark hair and a polka-dot blue dress, blue heels and beige pantyhose hose.

"Uh excuse me, ma'am ,but..."

The woman immediately turns to Jason.

"Oh Jason, you're awake! I'm almost done, have a seat." The woman says.

Jason takes a seat at the table, still confused he asks what the lady is doing.

"So uh, I don't mean to be rude, but who are you lady?"

The woman puts the last bit of pancakes on the plate and answers.

"I'm gonna come clean with you, Jason. It's me, Dick."

Jason is confused.

"Dick, but...how....why?"

"I'm not sure, it started last night after I sent you to bed, I felt something weird begin to happen. I was changing again, but this time I didn't look like I did last time. My hair was different and my personality felt different. I knew I was changing back into a woman, but not the one I was before. Oddly enough, I found the dress, heels and hose in the closet with everything else."

Jason wanted to change the subject.

"Well, you never know what Barbara needs you know...so uh, why breakfast?"

"Like I said, more than my body has changed. My personality is altered too, all I want to do is take care of you."

Jason eats pancakes quietly at the table. Dick is elsewhere cleaning up the place. Jason finishes and heads to his room. On the bed is a red party dress.

"Hey Dick....what's this?" Jason asks.

Dick walks his way across the place, his heels clacking with each step until he reaches Jason's room.

"Oh that, not sure why I found it in the closet, I guess Damian has to have fun one why or the other...either why I thought you should try it on."

Jason gives Dick a dirty look.

"No way, I'm not putting that thing on."

'I'm not asking you to wear it forever, but for today. Come on, I made breakfast."

Jason had to agree that breakfast was good, he'll do this favor for Dick.

Jason puts on the dress and watches TV in the main room. Dick walks in and sees Jason, but is mortified. Jason is confused.

"What?" Asks Jason. "I'm wearing the stupid dress."

"I see, but...ladies don't sit like that!"

Dick hurries over and makes Jason cross one leg over the other.

"That may work with pants, but there is a whole different etiquette for dresses!"

Jason is annoyed. 

"Fine, I'll sit like this...happy?"

Dick smiles and the two watch TV together. Dick is in charge of the remote and keeps it on pageant shows. Jason is bored and changes the channel to wrestling. Dick seems irritated with Jason's program choice.

"While I don't approve, I appreciate you watching what makes you happy."

The next morning, Jason wakes up. He has cut his hair short, put on a pair of cut-off jeans and denim vest.

Dick is taken aback by the look, but supports Jason's choice in clothing.

"Oh my, aren't you a tough little one."

"Has Zatanna figured out what is going on with us?"

"She still isn't sure, so she brought someone in to help out."

The two hear a knock at the door.

"And I believe that's them right now."

Dick goes to open that door, it's Barbara Gordon! Barbara gives Dick a hug as she is brought up to speed on everything.

"Dick, you make such a wonderful mom and Jason you look so cute! Zatanna wanted me to come here and monitor any changes that might happen to me."

The days go by, Barbara doesn't undergo any change of gender, but something along the lines of Dick. One morning, Jason goes into the main room and sees Barbara in the same type of dress as Dick only in purple. The two sit together holding hands and watching a show on Netflix. They see Jason and knowledge him.

"Hey Jason, I was thinking, since you'll probably be stuck like this for a bit, maybe...you want to think of a new name?" Asks Barbara.

Jason crosses his arms and looks at Barbara.

"I think Jason is still a suitable name.'

Dick chimes in.

"I agree, I Jason still wants to be called 'Jason' then I'm ok."

Barbara smiles and asks Dick.

"What about you Dick, never heard of a woman named 'Dick'."

Dick thinks about it for a bit.

"Well gosh, I haven't really thought about it."

Jason is already annoyed.

"I'm going to my room....later."

Later that night Barbara and Dick are in bed, Barbara gets an idea, but doesn't want to come out with it directly.

"So Dick, have you done...anything with your lady body?"

Dick puts down the book he is reading.

"Well gosh, you know I just don't really have the time.

Seeing that Dick isn't disgusted by her question she presses more.

"Did you wanna...y'know try anything? I mean we've been together THAT way, but not THIS way."

Dick thinks for a second.

"Sure, if it'll satisfy your curiosity."

Barbara tries a few things on Dick. Dick, clearly the inexperienced one lets Barbara take control. Dick begins to feel things he's never felt before, by the time they're both done, Dick has many questions.

"I have to say, it seems like you had a pretty good idea what you were doing."

"Well yeah, I know where all the right places are."

"Maybe you can 'hit all the right places' again later?"

Barbara smiles.

Months and months go on with nothing being solved, but Dick, Jason and Barbara don't seem to notice and live as a nice family. Little do they know that Zatanna has been having a lot of fun messing these three.

"Jason makes a better daughter than a boyfriend, Dick has that mom spirit and Babs knows how to settle in quite nicely. I think I'll change everything back to the way it is when I get bored, but who knows when that will be."

Zatanna smiles and winks....ending our story.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story, please leave a comment if you enjoyed it and feel free to let me know what you think.


End file.
